The Bond Between Us
by BlackKagami
Summary: Vocaloid School Life: A few obstacles in Miku and Kaito relationship. Will their relationship stand still or will they let go of it for the best of both side?  sorry,not really good on this
1. Chapter 1

·This is a Vocaloid fic by me. I'm sorry if there's mistakes in this fic cause I'm not really good in eng(especially in grammar). Hope you'll like it. This is my 1st fic I've ever done . Please comment after you read. Thanks~

·It's KaitoXMiku pairing. Don't blamed at me if you don't like it cause I love this pairing X3 plus, I also pairs LukaXGakupo in this story..

·Hmm… OOC? I doesn't sure.. I think it is~ btw, this fic is not oneshot.

·Disclaimer: sadly, I doesn't own them. I just own this fic I made based on them.

Part 1

Scene 1.

[DING! DONG! DING! DONG!] * the school bells rings

"Oh no, I'm late again!" A green haired girl running towards the school gate. But, the gate was already closed and there's a twin prefects standing there to take names of student who are late for school.

"Ah, Miku-san! You are late again today, ne?", said one of the twin to her cheerfully to her.

"Ah, morning u two.. yeah I didn't hear my alarm clock and that's why I woke up late this morning", said Miku to the twin while smiling.

"Mou, Rin-chan.. you should take her name for being late, not talking to her cheerfully like nothing happen.. and you, Miku-san should take this matter seriously. If not I'm afraid you'll get detention cause always late for school", said the younger twin. Rin, the older twin just smiled at her otouto and say "You don't need to be too strict, Len. Chilled out".

"All right, all right, futari-domo, don't fight cause of me. And gomen-" before she could finished her sentence, the other students who r late for school told her to get going quickly. Knowing her fault, she quickly apologize to them. Then, she runs to go to her class. While she's running, she can hear Len shouting at her not to run in school compound. She just laugh.

Scene 2.

The student's chatting voice are so loud that it could b heard from outside the class. Miku arrived at her class. She was lucky cause the teacher haven't come in yet. She sigh as she was relieved. She quickly go to her sit next to her best friend, Luka.

As soon as she sit on her chair Miku greets to Luka. "Miku, morning! You're late again, hm?",says Luka to Miku. Miku just smiled to her and nods. Then she ask, "Where's Meiko-sensei? It's unusual for her to be late for her class."

"Hmm~ Meiko-sensei? I heard there's a new transfer student. Maybe Meiko-sensei is in charge in this matter? Hey, wanna know something? there's a rumor said the new transfer student is the principle's son!"

"Huh? You mean, Kaito?", ask Miku while blushing. Luka just giggles when she saw Miku was blushing like that. She know that Miku was in love with Kaito since they were kids. That's why everyone who ask Miku to go out was rejected by her. And she knew that they were a lover.

"Yea, your prince charming is going back and gonna be schooling with you in this school~", Luka replied.

Miku was so happy. It had been 5 years they haven't met each other and its been 3 years she had lost contact with him. She started remembering(daydreaming) her sweet memory with her crush(lover) that she doesn't realize the teacher had entered the class. A blue haired guy entered with her. As the teacher entered the class, all the chattering noise stopped but there still a few students whispering to each other, wondering who is the guy next to Meiko-sensei. Not only that, a few girls start squeaking about how handsome that guy is.

Meiko-sensei clap her hand once and all the noise stop. The class is so quiet that only the breath of the students was heard. Smiling, Meiko-sensei say "Class, please give attention to what I gonna said cause I only said it once. This is Kaito and he will be your new classmate. I hope all of u can get along with him. That's all. Kaito, you can sit… there, next to Miku."

The class start and end as usual with new knowledge for the students.

Scene 3.

It was recess time. All the time when Miku was in class she was so quiet and could not stop blushing.

"Erm, Kaito.. would you mind to go for a recess with us?", ask Miku. Luka and Gakupo was standing next to her. Smiling, Kaito says, "Thanks, it would be my pleasure."

They spend their recess time under a tree in the school garden after buying their food at canteen.

"So… how's your life in England?", ask Gakupo to Kaito to started their conversation.

"Eh? How did you know I lived in England before I transfer to this school? I haven't tell you and no one knows it..", ask Kaito back, confused with Gakupo question toward him.

"Hmm? You're the one who told us you're gonna lived in England for a while. You ask Miku to wait for you till you come back. You promise to marry her when you're back. Don't you remember your promise or you're gonna break that promise?", answer Gakupo and ask Kaito a question at the same time. He added, "I'm not gonna forgive you if you make her cry even if you are my best friend and Miku's lover".

Miku blush with Gakupo statement. "That's… not like that.. rite, Kaito?"

Silence. "I… I'm sorry, I don't remember anything about my past. I've lost all my memory 3 years ago in an accident", replied Kaito.

*gasp*

"R-really? So… is that why you never contact us since last 3 year?", ask Gakupo now with concerned.

"Yea, I'm sorry. I come back here after I found and read my old diary. I wanna know bout my past. And I-"before Kaito could finished his sentence, Miku already stand up with tears cascading down her face.

"I… I need to go somewhere~ I'll see you guys later", says Miku then run away before they sould say or do anything. Kaito quickly stands up n chase her.

While Miku was running she bumps into Rin and Len.

"Miku-san?"

Miku doesn't answer them and continue to run away without apologizing. Len and Rin was confused with her acts and they had a feeling that something was wrong. Just after that, Kaito run past them.

"Kaito-san, welcome back. What happen to Miku-"they try to ask Kaito but before they could finished their sentence they were ignored once again. They saw Luka and Gakupo not far from them. They quickly go towards them to ask them.

"Luka-san, Gakupo-san! Erm.. can we know what happen between them? Why did Miku-san crying?"

Luka n Gakupo tell them bout what happen.

"So… Kaito-san doesn't remember us and her at all?", ask Rin. Luka n Gakupo just nods.

"What about their relationship? And their feelings towards each other?", ask Len after a while.

"That's.. depend on them. We just can hope the best for them".

To be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Scene 1.

"Wait, Miku… please wait..", called Kaito to her but she just run away.

'Why? Why did this had to happen? I… I waited for him so long but now he didn't even remember who I am. I- I can't believe this..'

"Miku, listen to me..", says Kaito as he grab he hand to prevent her from running away again. "Even if I lost memory but that doesn't mean I don't love u anymore".

"How can you be sure you love me if you didn't even remember me?", Miku answer him(more like asking)

" Please, believe me, I still love you. All this while… while I'm losing my memory, I always felt empty and lonely. And sometime, I heard a voice calling me. Your voice. Then, after a while, do you know what was the 1st thing I remember? It's your name, Miku. Even I'm not sure that time, after I found my old diary and read it, I don't care it's real or not. In my mind.. I know you are someone important for me. I came back here to find you. I love you, Miku!"

Miku just cry in his arm. She was so happy hearing his confession to her. "I- I love you too, Kaito. Always…"

Scene 2.

[Kringg!] * the school bells rings (as a sign that recess time is up)

Miku and Kaito walk back together to their class while holding hands. Luka and Gakupo who see's them like that just smiled. 'it's a good thing they are ok.' That was what Luka and Gakupo think at the same time.

But, it was a different thing to the others. The whole class was surprise to see them that close. A few students start to throw them questions before they even had the time to sit. Luckily, the teacher came in time. All the students had to go back to their sit cause the class was starting.

As the bells ring as sign the school had ended, Miku and Kaito quickly get their things in their bag. Then, they were gone from everyone sight before they even know they are gone.

"Hmm.. looks like they had left us, ne?", says Luka to Gakupo when they see's them going home together. Gakupo smiled and says, "What a lovey-dovey couple."

Luka replied Gakupo statement; "Yea, they are but at least Kaito is more romantic than you are.." she then walk away and left him alone.

"Wait, Luka.. hey, wait for me! What do you mean by that?" he ask her while try to catch up with her but she ignore him n just walk.

'What does she mean by that? Ergh.. I don't understand it at all. Well, I know why they always said that a girl is so hard to understand.'

Luka actually was a bit jealous with Miku cause her lover was so romantic unlike Gakupo who is hers but don't seem like ones. She decide to teach him some lesson by making those statement she told him before to make him realize what make her in mad at him.

Scene 3.

Miku drag Kaito to the town. He just follow her but he couldn't help but wondering where are they going so he ask her.

Miku smile and replied, "I'm gonna take you to somewhere special. A place we usually go before you go to England."

Hearing that, he smile back at her and nods.

They finally arrived to the place. It's an ice-cream stall in the city park. She quickly ordered a vanilla and chocolate ice-cream. She take the chocolate ice-cream and give him the vanilla one.

"Thanks. I love vanilla ice-cream", he said to her.

"I know. You still remember your favorites even if its unconsciously, ne? that's a good sign."

He agrees with her.

"But… my favorite it you", he said to her while licking her ice-cream the kiss her on the lips. She was shock with his statement and action but then she kiss him back. After a few second, they parted.

"Well, you know.. we shouldn't kissing in public." She told him while smiling with a tint a pink shade on her porcelain white cheek. He smirk and replied her statement, "But you kiss me back, don't you?"

"Yea, I did."

They spend their time talking bout few things until their eyes spotted on someone figures. It was Gakupo. He was wandering around in the park and from his looks, they can tell that he is thinking bout something so they called him. He go towards them as he see's and heard them callng him.

"Gakupo! What a coincidence. Why are you wandering around here? Shouldn't you with Luka?", ask Kaito to him.

"Well, that's is the problem. She was in bad mood all of sudden. I dunno why and I don't think I did something to make her mad.", he told them then sigh.

"Why don't you tell us what happen? Maybe we can help?", ask Miku to Gakupo. He nods then told them what happen.

"That is it. That is your fault. No wonder she was mad with you!", comment Miku and Kito nods in agreement.

"Huh? What is it?", he ask.

They just shake their head and sigh. They told him why she was mad with him, though.

"What? Just cause of that? I love her. Why would she mad at me? What matter most is that I love her, rite?", Gakupo ask them.

"Well, that's true but you must show her that you love her and treat her properly as your GIRLFRIEND, not as FRIEND." Told Kaito to him.

"You should apologize to her tomorrow. Now, we should find her a present to give her so she'll forgive you", Miku said to him.

He just nods happy that he find the solution now. He also make a mental note to him self. 'Well I think I should take some advise from them after this. '

The next day, Luka was still mad at Gakupo. She was mad at him until he apologize to her in a romantic way that make the others were jealous and hoping their lover would do the same when they were mad(thanks to Miku and Kaito advise and suggestion). Luka hugs him and kiss his cheeks while smiling. Gakupo give her a really big teddy bear. A really big one. As apologizing present. So at last they were happy again.

To be continued~


End file.
